Is This How You Propose?
by missbirdeyhatss
Summary: Lucy just got home from a really long job, so all she wants to do is sleep. However, Natsu has a different idea. Rated T for fluff.


**AN: What is this?! Two stories in two days!? Yeah, so I had written this one a while ago, but I'm only just now getting around to posting it. As I said in my last story I posted, I won't be posting regularly, but I will post whatever I get around to writing. I don't know when those will happen though, so my stories will be few and far between. Sorry, but for now, two stories to hold you guys over until I post again (which knowing me won't be for a while -_-)  
So, this prompt is something I found on Tumblr. There was a couple posts that I found that had a bunch of strange AUs, so I wanted to try to write some of them. This story is based of the "I woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a goat in a poncho? Who are you? Why is the goat wearing a poncho? How did you get the goat in here, I live on the 12th floor?" ! And like always I always appreciate comments! :)**

The day didn't seem to end. Lucy started her day with a job. The request seemed simple enough on paper, and it was paying a lot, enough to pay rent for next month, but it took almost all day, and Lucy was exhausted. On the request all it said was that someone needed some of their items transported. Little did Lucy know that the place where she was supposed to bring the items was 2 towns over from Magnolia, and the "items" she was supposed to be transporting were some sort of material that if it moved around too much it would be destroyed and wouldn't be able to be used by the person she was bringing it to. If this happened she wouldn't be paid. Why none of this was on the request she didn't know. Despite the risks she accepted the task because she needed the money. Because the material couldn't be moved around too much she couldn't take a train or wagon or anything else, which meant she had to walk the whole way.

Luckily she didn't run into any trouble on the way over, and the material was fine when she got to her final destination. The man thanked her, and offered to give her a place to stay for the night. However, she had to refuse. Despite how much a warm meal and somewhere to rest her feet sounded good she couldn't stay. She had a date with her boyfriend the next day, and didn't want to be traveling right before it.

Because of the lack of materials that needed special care Lucy could take the train back to Magnolia. The moment she sat down she instantly felt relief. Up until now, she hadn't noticed how much her feet and legs were hurting from her long walk. Her feet were numb; she could barely feel her toes. Her legs basically collapsed under her when she sat down. She was so ready to get home and go to sleep. At least she knew that there was something to look forward to tomorrow.

Once she got back to Magnolia she went to get her reward despite how much her legs refused to. When she told the man about her success she was rewarded without any doubt. Thanking the man she left and walked back to her apartment, which lucky her, was across the city. As she walked to her house she just kept reminding herself that she would be home soon, and that she had a date tomorrow that she was really looking forward to.

She got home quicker when she was thinking of what her and her boyfriend were going to do on their date tomorrow. He didn't tell her what they were doing on their date, and whenever she asked he would just say "you'll find out, it's a surprise". Was he going to take her somewhere? Were they just going to go somewhere to hangout? Maybe he was going to do something romantic. Though, that was doubtful because her boyfriend was Natsu, who wasn't known for being romantic. In fact his idea for a date may just be going out on a job or fighting something. Lucy shook the ideas out of her mind as she put her key in the lock. She wouldn't question it, she knew Natsu would do something, and it would be fine. At least she hoped so.

Her bed looked so nice when she walked into her house. The blankets were laid over it so neatly, the pillows stacked perfectly in the middle at the top of the bed, it looked so welcoming, and it was drawing her in. She changed and got ready as quickly as she could. No longer was she thinking about her date tomorrow now she was thinking about how badly she wanted to go to bed. She got into bed a quickly as possible, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was so soft and squishy, and the blanket was so warm. She dreamt about something she knew would never come true. It was her and Natsu having a late night picnic in the nearby park. There were candles illuminating the meal in front of them. There were sandwiches with turkey, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes. There were chips and salad on the side. For desert there was a homemade cake. It was red velvet with cream cheese frosting; Lucy's favorite. They were done eating, and everything was packed up, and they were ready to leave. They both said goodbye to each other, and shared a kiss. Lucy turned to leave when Natsu stopped her.

"Lucy, I have a question for you," he said before Lucy left. He looked so shy, his head down, looking at the ground. His hands were in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. Lucy turned back around to look at her boyfriend.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, taking note of his stance. Was he sad? Nervous? What was he going to ask? A million questions about what he was going to ask ran through her head. It was only a couple seconds before Natsu got down on his knee and pulled out a ring, but those few seconds seemed like a few years when Lucy saw what Natsu was doing.

"Lucy, we've been dating for two years now, and I love you so much. I really hope you know that I love you. I don't think I tell you enough how much I love you. I love you more than words can express. I want to be with you forever, so to make that dream possible I was wondering would you marry me?"

Lucy had no time to respond to his question in her dream before she was rudely woken up. What was that noise? It sounded like… a goat? Why was there a goat? Was there really a goat though or was it just a weird part of her dream? She slowly sat up and stared at the wall in front of her. What was going on? Did she have to get up? Why couldn't she just stay in bed? Her body ached, especially her legs. Slowly, she swung her legs out of bed and stood up. She stumbled a bit, but eventually made her way to the door of her bedroom. It was time to find out what that goat noise was. She opened the door and glared out. Squinting she found the source of the noise, a goat. In a poncho? Why was there a goat? And why the hell was it in a poncho? How did it get into her house? Who brought it here? She was so confused. This was not something she wanted to deal with at 8 in the morning after a job while her body was aching.

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked as he appeared from around the corner. Of course it was Natsu. This fact didn't surprise her even slightly. The goat actually made more sense knowing it was Natsu who brought it there. And she wouldn't have to ask how he got it there because he always got into her house without her letting him in. But why a goat? Rubbing her temple she could feel a headache coming.

"Why is there a goat in my house?" she asked.

"Because goats are cool," Natsu replied with a smile, obviously proud of his work.

"Okay, that's great, why is it my house? Also, why is it wearing a poncho?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared at her boyfriend, anger in her eyes.

"Goats are cool, and I wanted to share that cool with you. And there's a surprise for you under the poncho. You should try to find it, I have to go to the bathroom," with that he left to go to the bathroom. Little did Lucy know he just left around the corner and didn't actually go to the bathroom. She really didn't want to touch the goat. Goats were disgusting, and she hated having one in her house. Not even ten minutes ago was she dreaming that her boyfriend was proposing to her, but now here he was with a goat in a poncho.

Shaking her head she walked up to the goat and kneeled down next to it. "What are you hiding," she muttered while beginning to remove the poncho. She hated this so much, she hated goats. They were disgusting. They always smelled, they ate clothes, and were just gross. She removed the poncho and put it to the side. Sitting in front of the goat was a box wrapped in tissue paper with a bow on it. She laughed slightly, only Natsu would do this. Taking the box away from the goat she removed the bow first.

Hesitantly she removed the tissue paper, and gasped slightly when she saw the small velvet box. He wasn't, was he? Was this how he proposed? Slowly she opened the box, and sure enough it was a ring. She placed a hand over her mouth as she looked at the ring. Natsu returned to her from around the corner. Lucy turned to him smiling, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" he asked. She laughed slightly and smiled again. Natsu is the only person that would ever propose to someone using a goat in a poncho.

"Will you get this goat out of my apartment?"

"Of course I will."

"Then yes, I will marry you." Smiling, she walked up to her now fiancé and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up and kissed him. "By the way, why a goat in a poncho?" She laughed, not moving her arms.

"I saw a goat and wanted to bring it with me. I also had just gotten a poncho from a job I was on. I was already on my over here so I just brought the two with me."

Lucy laughed at the thought process of the man that would soon be her husband, the man that she would spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
